


Misunderstood

by xAleshiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAleshiaa/pseuds/xAleshiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo un infortunio avvenuto in campo, Kageyama si reca a trovare Hinata in infermeria per accertarsi delle sue condizioni, visto che gli interscolastici sono alle porte e il piccolo centrale è un elemento di punta della squadra. Tuttavia, per la sorpresa di Kageyama, la situazione dà l'avvio ad un malinteso. Egli ritiene che ciò che irrita Hinata così tanto siano le sue pretese in campo...ma sarà davvero così o ci sarà sotto qualcosa di più?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Idiota. Idiota. Idiota di un Hinata. Se ha osato farsi anche solo un graffio, io…” - così mugugnava tra sé e sé Kageyama, percorrendo a grandi passi il corridoio della scuola che portava all’infermeria. Poco prima, infatti, avevano dovuto sospendere un incontro di allenamento con la Nekoma per un improvviso infortunio del loro piccolo centrale. Nella fase di discesa da uno dei suoi potenti salti, Hinata aveva infatti poggiato male il piede ed era crollato a terra, diffondendo il panico generale tanto fra i compagni di squadra quanto fra i rivali. Kiyoko e Yachi, le manager della squadra, l’avevano soccorso prontamente, e aiutate dall’allenatore Ukai e dal prof.Takeda l’avevano portato subito in infermeria affinché potesse essere visitato. Accanto a Kageyama c’era Kenma, che come lui aveva deciso di andare a trovarlo non appena terminato l’incontro, il quale era stato fatto proseguire normalmente, con Ennoshita come sostituito del povero Hinata. Per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Kageyama notava sul volto dell’alzatore rivale un’espressione diversa dall’indifferenza che lo contraddistingueva: il suo atteggiamento tradiva un’evidente apprensione, la quale, in un qualche modo che ben non comprendeva, lo irritava un poco. Giunti alla stanza dell’infermeria, trovarono Yachi davanti alla porta, intenta a conversare con Kiyoko.  
“Ah! Ragazzi!!” – dissero all’unisono entrambe.  
“Che ne è di quell’idiota?” – disse Kageyama, ignorando ogni regola del tatto e della discrezione, così come era solito fare.  
“Sta bene, non vi preoccupate” - rispose con un sorriso Yachi – “Se volete potete salutarlo, ma vi pregherei di farlo riposare dopo”.  
“Certo” – risposero i due.  
Kageyama poggiò la mano sul pomello ed aprì precipitosamente la porta. Nell’unico letto della stanza scorse un ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, con la schiena su un cuscino appoggiato contro la spranga del letto, lo sguardo rivolto verso la finestra e un pallone da pallavolo tra le mani. All’udire il cigolio della porta, Hinata si voltò e rivolse ai due amici un caloroso sorriso.  
“Ehi ragazzi!” – li salutò allegramente.  
“Idiota! Si può sapere cosa hai combinato in campo, prima? Idiota d’un Hinata!” – gli urlò contro Kageyama in tutta risposta.  
Inizialmente, il volto di Hinata assunse un’espressione sorpresa, per passare poi una irritata, ma prima di parlare si sciolse, così che replicò ironicamente: “Mica sono morto, eh! Pensavi di liberarti tanto facilmente di me? Bakageyama!”  
“Tutto il contrario! Temevo che ti fossi fatto seriamente male!” – disse Kageyama, con una sincerità disarmante.  
Di nuovo, il volto di Hinata si contorse per lo stupore, ma poi le sue labbra delinearono un ampio sorriso.  
“Non dovete preoccuparvi. Il dottore dice che sarà questione di una settimana, e poi potrò tornare a giocare normalmente. Non è che una semplice storta”.  
“Vorrei ben vedere! Sai bene che tra un mese abbiamo gli interscolastici! Dobbiamo allenarci, non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo!”  
Stavolta, all’udire tali parole da parte di Kageyama, Hinata non sorrise. Assunse invece un’espressione corrucciata, e posò lo sguardo sulla palla da pallavolo che stringeva fra le mani.  
“Ah. Eh già, hai ragione. Vedrò di tornare a giocare il prima possibile”.  
“Tra quanti giorni potrai farlo, esattamente? Dobbiamo perfezionare la nostra combo, abbiamo ancora molto su cui lavorare! Lo capisci questo?!” – rincarò ulteriormente la dose l’alzatore della Karasuno.  
“Sì, ho capito benissimo, Kageyama, non ti preoccupare” – replicò a denti stretti Hinata – “Ora, se non ti spiace, vorrei riposare. Prima riprendo le forze, prima potrò tornare in campo, no?”.  
“Certo. Allora ti lasciamo solo” - disse Kenma, avviandosi verso la porta assieme a Kageyama.  
“No, tu puoi restare, Kenma. Non ti preoccupare Kageyama, chiacchiereremo un po’ e poi mi metterò subito a dormire. Tornerò a partecipare agli allenamenti in men che non si dica, tranquillo”.  
“…ok” - replicò sinteticamente Kageyama, per poi chiudere la porta e lasciare i due da soli nella stanza.  
Com’è che Hinata sembrava così afflitto? Forse che la ferita era più grave del previsto, ma non voleva rivelarlo? Sarebbe stato inammissibile. Il loro attacco era l’arma di punta della loro squadra, e dovevano poterlo eseguire al meglio se volevano sperare di avere una possibilità agli interscolastici. Già una volta erano stati sbaragliati dagli avversari ed eliminati dal girone. Stavolta, non se ne parlava. Il loro obbiettivo erano gli interscolastici, per poi approdare ai nazionali: non avevano un minuto da perdere, era necessario concentrarsi al massimo. Hinata sarebbe dovuto tornare in campo al più presto. Assolutamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama mette da parte il suo orgoglio personale e decide di parlare a tu per tu con Hinata, nella speranza di appianare le divergenze tra loro due, ma...

Kageyama non riusciva veramente a capire il comportamento di Hinata quella mattina. Era il primo allenamento per lui dopo il suo infortunio di una settimana prima, ma c'era qualcosa...di diverso.  
Lui serviva la palla esattamente dove si trovava Hinata, e lui, senza nemmeno bisogno di guardarla, schiacciava con tutte le sue forze. Era questo ciò che rendeva la loro veloce così imprevedibile ed efficace. Hinata aveva qualcosa che uno schiacciatore riesce ad acquisire solo dopo molti anni passati a giocare assieme ad un alzatore: la capacità di credere ciecamente nel suo compagno. Non importava che loro si conoscessero solo da pochi mesi, né quanto imprevedibile fosse l'alzata stessa: ogni volta Hinata saltava senza la minima esitazione e schiacciava davanti a sé, sicuro che la palla sarebbe arrivata esattamente lì dove la attendeva. Ma quella mattina c'era qualcosa di diverso. Sembrava che Hinata...non credesse al cento per cento nella sua alzata. Non che l'attacco non andasse a segno come previsto, ma era come se ci fosse qualcosa di fuori posto. Si poteva dedurlo semplicemente guardando l'espressione di Hinata: solitamente, era come una fonte inesauribile di energia ed entusiasmo, tanto che a volte questi suoi modi irritavano Kageyama, la cui natura era invece molto più calma e posata; quel giorno, invece, pareva quasi a disagio. Che non si fosse ancora ripreso dalla caduta dell'altro giorno? Eppure non sembrava molto grave, l'aveva confermato lui stesso. E allora, di cosa poteva trattarsi?   
[...]  
"Hinata"   
  
"Sì?" - rispose inquisitivo quest’ultimo, mentre slegava la catena dalla sua bici.   
  
"Volevo parlarti..."- iniziò Kageyama, non senza un certo imbarazzo - "A proposito del tuo atteggiamento di oggi".  
Com'è che stava facendo questo? Non era una persona in grado di capire tanto bene i suoi sentimenti, figurati quelli altrui. L'empatia non era affatto il suo forte, tuttavia il comportamento del suo compagno di squadra lo preoccupava. Per affrontare gli interscolastici avevano bisogno di essere al massimo della forma, e qualsiasi elemento di disturbo, anche minimo, avrebbe potuto essere fatale. Quindi, tanto valeva estirpare il problema alla radice, si era detto Kageyama. Per questo, una volta finito l'allenamento, si era deciso a parlare ad Hinata e a chiedergli cosa non andasse.   
  
"A cosa ti riferisci?" - chiese lui, manifestando un certo nervosismo.   
  
"Non fare il finto tonto" - replicò seccamente l'altro -" Sai benissimo a cosa mi riferisco".   
  
"No che non lo so, Kageyama. E ora, se vuoi scusarmi, è tardi, vorrei tornare a casa"- disse accingendosi a montare in sella.   
  
Questa risposta indifferente irritò Kageyama a tal punto che sbuffò: "Se c’è qualcosa che non va, parlane, no?! Se ti tieni tutto dentro in questo modo, rischi di influenzare negativamente tutta la squadra".   
  
Hinata si voltò e replicò, alzando ulteriormente la voce: “Ah, per questo ti interessa? Perché potrebbe avere una ricaduta sul nostro gioco?”  
  
Kageyama lo guardò un po’ perplesso, riflettendo su cosa Hinata intendesse dire con quella risposta. “Beh, certo, no? Siamo compagni di squadra, e per di più lavoriamo in coppia, è ovvio che mi preoccupi”.  
  
“Allora stai tranquillo, mio caro alzatore, che ti posso assicurare che ciò non avverrà. Non ho certo intenzione di rinunciare a dare il cento per cento mentre gioco solo per colpa tua” - e detto questo, iniziò a pedalare e sfrecciò via nella notte.  
  
Kageyama si ritrovò lì, con la bocca mezza aperta, da solo nel cortile della scuola. “Colpa mia?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sempre più confuso dal comportamento di Hinata, Kageyama chiede consiglio al compagno di squadra Nishinoya.

Ed eccolo che prende la rincorsa, aumenta la velocità…e vola. Già, Hinata quando si muove per schiacciare la palla non salta. Vola. O così almeno pensava Kageyama, osservandolo mentre giocava.  
  
In quel momento si stava riscaldando, mentre Hinata stava praticando le azioni d’attacco in compagnia dell’altro alzatore della squadra, Sugawara. Solitamente, Kageyama riusciva a mantenere una concentrazione impeccabile tanto in partita quanto in allenamento, ma in quel momento il ragazzo dai capelli color arancione aveva attirato la sua attenzione, distraendolo dall’esercizio che stava compiendo, finchè Tanaka, sorprendendosi dell’evidente distrazione da parte dell’altro, aveva reclamato l’alzata attesa. Kageyama, dopo essersi scusato, continuò con il riscaldamento, ma comunque non riusciva ad evitare che la sua mente fluttuasse verso Hinata. Sospettava che quel giorno avesse esplicitamente richiesto al coach Ukai di allenarsi in compagnia di Sugawara anziché con lui. Ma perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo? Forse voleva solo valutare come avrebbe schiacciato le palle dell’alzatore in seconda se fosse stata necessaria una sostituzione in partita, così come era successo una volta. Però…E poi, perché mai sarebbe dovuta essere colpa sua se Hinata ultimamente si comportava in un modo così strano? Più si arrovellava il cervello per capirlo, più faticava a trovare le risposte. Proprio non sapeva spiegarselo.  
  
[…]  
  
“Nishinoya, potrei farti una domanda?” - chiese Kageyama al suo senpai, mentre si stavano incamminando con tutta la squadra a rifornirsi di nikuman, come sempre dopo l’allenamento.  
  
“Ovvio! Sputa il rospo!” - replicò vivacemente il piccolo libero, più grande di Kageyama di un anno ma più basso di lui di oltre venti centimetri.  
“Ma Hinata, ultimamente…non ti sembra un po’ strano?”  
  
“Dici? Mah, sinceramente non saprei”.  
  
Forse era tutta una sua impressione, si disse Kageyama, sollevato al sentire questa risposta. Forse stava semplicemente sollevando un gran polverone per niente, si cercò di convincere.  
  
“Però sai” - aggiunse Nishinoya - “Shouyou è un ragazzo molto sensibile, ma anche molto altruista. Ragion per cui mi dà l’impressione che, anche se avesse un problema, comunque avrebbe la tendenza a nasconderlo. Per non far preoccupare le persone attorno a lui, intendo”.  
  
Kageyama annuì, riflettendo sulle parole appena udite. Effettivamente, questo era vero. Non solo Hinata aveva dei sensi e dei riflessi particolarmente sviluppati, ma era un tipo molto istintivo e sicuramente tendeva a farsi trasportare dalle emozioni. Tuttavia, detestava essere un peso per gli altri, e cercava sempre di evitare sempre di evitare situazioni in cui poteva essere d’impiccio.  
  
“Ma è successo qualcosa tra di voi?” - disse Nishinoya, che aveva già intuito dove Kageyama voleva andare a parare.  
  
“No. Cioè sì. Qualcosa sì. Mi sembrava che l’altro giorno non fosse al massimo della forma, ma quando gliene ho chiesto il motivo, preoccupato che questo strano comportamento potesse influenzare il suo gioco, mi ha praticamente puntato il dito contro. Eppure, non capisco proprio cosa dovrei avere a che vedere io con i suoi problemi” - si sfogò tutto d’un fiato Kageyama.  
  
“Ah, è così? Bah, non so, ma certo che detta così sembra quasi che ti interessi solo il suo rendimento in campo”  
  
“In che senso?”  
  
“Beh, che messa in questo modo pare che te ne freghi solo di come gioca, e non di come sta” - disse con semplicità Nishinoya.  
  
“E di cos’altro mi dovrei interessare?” – ribatté scettico l’altro.  
  
Nishinoya lo guardò con due occhi sbarrati, ma poi scoppiò in una clamorosa risata. “Non ci arrivi proprio a queste cose, vero?” - disse, quasi asciugandosi le lacrime per il troppo ridere.  
  
“Che intendi?”  
  
“Niente, solo che alle volte potresti provare ad essere…come dire...un po’ meno con la testa nella pallavolo. Capisci ciò che intendo? Ehi ragazzi!!! Lasciatemene uno!! Asahiiii, prendine uno anche per me, prima che se li sbafino tutti!” - e detto questo, iniziò a correre a gran velocità lungo la collina, allontanandosi da Kageyama, il quale rimase indietro rispetto agli altri, immerso nei suoi pensieri com’era.  
  
…E a cos’altro avrebbe dovuto pensare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senpai: termine giapponese per indicare un compagno maggiore d'età a scuola o sul lavoro.
> 
> Nikuman: spuntino giapponese; una specie di focaccia solitamente ripiena di carne di maiale


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama è deciso a porre fine al suo diverbio con Hinata una volta per tutte, ma la reazione che otterrà sarà davvero inaspettata...

Ormai erano giorni che lui e Hinata si parlavano a monosillabi. Le loro conversazioni erano minime, e limitate al campo da gioco. L’ambiente era strano, diverso dal solito. Lui e Hinata solitamente erano…Kageyama non sapeva nemmeno bene come definire il loro rapporto. Amici? Compagni di squadra? Non sapeva proprio. Non ne avevano mai parlato. Era il duo della veloce stramba, questo sì. Tuttavia, era un’etichetta che gli era stata appioppata dagli altri, non un qualcosa di scelto e definito da loro stessi. Quel che era certo era che riuscivano a collaborare, perlomeno in campo. Per quanto a Kageyama risultasse strano, tra loro due c’era fiducia reciproca. Non si era mai soffermato molto a pensarci, ma il fatto che Hinata schiacciasse le sue alzate addirittura ad occhi chiusi era una prova innegabile della fiducia totale che riponeva in lui. E anche Kageyama, a dire il vero, non aveva mai dubitato che Hinata avrebbe portato a termine l’attacco, e ciò gli dava un’enorme sicurezza in campo. Per quanto gli pesasse ammetterlo, prima di incontrare Hinata era arrivato al punto in cui aveva addirittura paura ad alzare la palla. Temeva che lì, nel punto in cui l’aveva mandata…non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a colpirla. Temeva che avrebbe sentito il sordo suono della palla rimbalzare sul loro stesso campo, dietro di lui. Aveva paura che quando si sarebbe girato avrebbe visto che di nuovo i suoi vecchi compagni, volontariamente immobili nelle loro posizioni. Ma da quando aveva incontrato Hinata, tutto era cambiato. Adesso aveva qualcuno che sarebbe andato incontro alle palle che lui alzava. Qualcuno che gli gridava “Sono qui!” con una determinazione così forte nella voce che lui non poteva far altro che mandare la palla da lui. Per questo gli aveva detto che, finché ci sarebbe stato lui in campo, Hinata sarebbe stato invincibile. Perché lui sapeva che Hinata era lì ad attenderlo, sempre e comunque, e per questo suo atto di fiducia avrebbe compiuto la migliore alzata possibile. Cosa poteva fare affinché le cose tornassero ad essere come erano fino a poco tempo prima?

[…]

Stavolta lo avrebbe placcato. Si sarebbe messo davanti alla bici. Non l’avrebbe lasciato un’altra volta lì come un pesce lesso, e per di più senza una riposta. Così si diceva Kageyama, mentre si dirigeva al parcheggio delle bici dopo l’allenamento. Quando vi giunse, vide che però Hinata non era solo. Con lui c’era la ragazza del primo anno che faceva loro da manager, Yachi.

“Ma sei proprio sicuro? Forse hai solo frainteso” - udì Kageyama dire a Yachi, in un evidente intento di tranquillizzare Hinata a proposito di qualcosa.

“Per ben due volte di fila? Non penso proprio. È solo che quell’idiota proprio non ci riesce a vedere un palmo più in là del suo naso. Pensa solo alla squadra e ai nostri risultati. Non gli importa un fico secco di me, se anche schiattassi da un giorno all’altro l’unica cosa che gli dispiacerebbe sarebbe aver perso un buon attaccante”

“Hinata!!! Ma che dici?! Kageyama non la penserebbe mai così!”

Stavano parlando di lui? Ma a che proposito? Che razza di discorsi erano quelli?

“Finora ha dimostrato altro. Non mi interessa quello che dici. Continuerò a schiacciare le sue alzate, ovviamente, e lo farò con gratitudine, ma non pensare che cambierò idea su di lui. Finalmente ho capito di che pasta è fatto. Non ti preoccupare, mi passerà” - queste furono le ultime parole di Hinata, prima che montasse in sella e pedalasse via a tutta velocità.

“Hinata!” - gli urlò dietro Yachi, ma fu inutile: Hinata, come se non l’avesse nemmeno sentita, continuò imperterrito per la sua strada.

Kageyama rimase lì, impietrito. Che significava tutto ciò? Cosa intendeva dire Hinata con quelle parole?  Basta, la situazione era diventata insostenibile. Era venuto il momento di agire.

“Yachi!” - urlò a gran voce, per richiamare l’attenzione della ragazza.

“Kageyama!” – rispose l’altra, sorpresa ed evidentemente imbarazzata di scoprire la presenza proprio della persona di cui stavano parlando fino a un secondo prima.

“Si può sapere cosa è questa storia?!” - le chiese Kageyama, in un tono talmente agitato da sembrare adirato.

“Beh, ecco…” - iniziò titubante la ragazza, indecisa su cosa rivelare o meno- “Immagino che tu abbia notato che di recente Hinata…sì, beh, insomma…”

“Ce l’ha con me. Lo so, lo so, ma non riesco a comprendere per quale diamine di motivo! Lui non me lo vuole dire!”

“Ehm, è che…”

D’un tratto, Kageyama si decise. Ne aveva abbastanza di tutti quei litigi e misteri, era venuta l’ora di mettere la parola fine all’intera questione. Così pronunciò una richiesta che mai prima di allora si sarebbe aspettato da sé stesso: “Prestami la tua bici, Yachi!”

“Eh?!” - fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire lei, sbigottita com’era.

“Prestami la tua bici, ho detto! Mi sono stancato, andrò da Hinata e vedrò di concludere questa faccenda, una volta per tutte!!”

“Ok, nessun problema Kageyama, è che credo che…sia un po’ piccola per te”

Effettivamente, la bicicletta di Yachi non era consona ad un maschio, data la sua graduazione di colori dal rosa al fucsia, e tantomeno ad un ragazzo di un metro e ottanta. Tuttavia, Kageyama non batté ciglio: montò in sella e si diresse a tutta velocità verso la strada che aveva imboccato poco prima Hinata. Sentì la voce di Yachi che, già lontana, gli faceva gli in bocca al lupo. Premeva, premeva, premeva sempre su più forte su quei pedali relativamente piccoli per i suoi piedi, deciso a raggiungere il compagno di squadra, prima che ne perdesse le tracce. La bici si lamentava sotto il suo peso, e Kageyama faticava a governarla, ma proseguì ostinatamente per la sua strada, accelerando più che poteva. Quando svoltò ad un angolo, rischiò seriamente di ribaltarsi, tanto andava forte. Finalmente, scorse in lontananza l’inconfondibile cespuglio di capelli color arancio.

“Hinataaaaaa” - urlò con quanto fiato aveva nei polmoni, al che l’altro non poté fare a meno di girarsi, per poi imbattersi in un sasso che non poté vedere a causa della sua nuova angolazione visiva. Per la collisione, perse l’equilibrio dalla bici, e finì completamente a terra assieme ad essa.

“Ma sei scemo?!” – urlò Hinata, ovviamente irritato per quella inattesa e non proprio gradita sorpresa.

Nonostante odiasse che Hinata gli parlasse con un tono tanto arrogante, Kageyama comprese che effettivamente era stato lui a causare una caduta che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi ben più dannosa, e così pronunciò quelle famose due parole che fino ad allora, visto il suo innato orgoglio, aveva rivolto solo ai suoi genitori, ed esclusivamente in ben poche occasioni: “Mi dispiace”.

Difatti, Hinata si stupì molto di quella risposta, tanto insolita da parte del Kageyama che conosceva. Colto alla sprovvista, rispose istintivamente: “Non preoccuparti” – per poi aggiungere, una volta ricollegata la mente alla situazione di poco prima – “Comunque, cosa volevi?”.

Kageyama, perse la baldoria e la spavalderia precedenti al sentirsi formulare la domanda in modo tanto diretto, rispose un po' balbettando: "Beh, ecco..." - riuscì a mugugnare mentre il suo sguardo andò calando da Hinata verso il pavimento - "Volevo...chiarire...e sapere perché ce l'hai con me recentemente" 

"Perché ce l'ho con te? Ma me lo stai chiedendo sul serio o ti stai prendendo gioco di me?!" - replicò seccamente Hinata. 

"Ti pare che se non avessi voluto chiedertelo seriamente ti avrei rincorso in quel modo, e per di più a bordo di una bici del genere?!" - disse, indicando l'esile mezzo di locomozione che aveva abbandonato dietro di sé. 

Al vedere quella bicicletta che sicuramente non apparteneva a Kageyama, ed ad immaginarsi lo stesso a bordo di essa, Hinata non poté trattenere le risate, dimenticando per qualche secondo il motivo per cui era tanto adirato. 

"Tu...pff...tu avresti...ma è quella di Yachi! Ahahahahah" - iniziò a ridere a crepapelle, e addirittura gli uscì qualche lacrimuccia dagli occhi. 

Kageyama rimase un secondo imbambolato a fissare le labbra di Hinata, che si distendevano a forma di semicerchio. Erano giorni che non lo vedeva sorridere, perlomeno quando era con lui. Proprio non era lo stesso Hinata senza quel costante sorriso stampato sul viso. Dopo un po’ Hinata finalmente si ricompose, e disse, assumendo un tono più serio: “Sinceramente, non me lo aspettavo da te, Kageyama. Mi cogli alla sprovvista”.

“E come potrei fare altrimenti? Sono giorni che praticamente non mi parli, e quasi arrivi addirittura ad evitarmi! Perché lo fai?!”

Al sentire queste parole, Hinata diventò visibilmente irritato, e disse, quasi scandendo le singole lettere: “Cosa?”

“Sì, insomma, perché diavolo ti comporti in questo modo?” – ma non appena ebbe pronunciato questa domanda, Kageyama deglutì.

Hinata aveva assunto quella espressione che raramente gli vedeva addosso. I suoi lineamenti erano rigidi, e i suoi occhi fissavano davanti a sé senza che le palpebre sbattessero nemmeno una volta. Nelle sue pupille leggeva una risoluzione e una prontezza così ferme che sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Il suo piccolo corpo emanava un’aura così intensa che chi vi ci scontrava non poteva fare a meno di sentirsene intimorito. Era la stessa espressione che gli aveva visto sul viso durante la loro prima partita, quando disse, come incitamento ai compagni di squadra, o forse semplicemente come esternazione della propria determinazione personale: “Non abbiamo ancora perso”. La stessa espressione che aveva assunto quando sfidò Ushiwaka della Shiratorizawa, dicendogli che lo avrebbero battuto e che sarebbero stati loro ad approdare ai nazionali. La prima volta Kageyama si era sentito eccitato di poter competere con un avversario tanto determinato, mentre la seconda aveva provato un senso di fierezza al pensare che quel ragazzo, che era arrivato a sfidare non solo il miglior giocatore della prefettura, ma addirittura uno dei migliori dell’intero Giappone, fosse suo compagno di squadra. Tuttavia, mai prima di allora quello sguardo era stato rivolto a lui. Stavolta, la sensazione era completamente diversa: Kageyama si sentì scuotere da capo a piedi da un sentimento di pura inquietudine, quasi timore, nonostante Hinata fosse molto più basso e debole fisicamente rispetto a lui. Mantenendo lo sguardo puntato su di lui, Hinata gli disse “Me lo stai seriamente chiedendo?” – e ripeté un’altra volta, a tono decisamente più alto – “Mi stai davvero chiedendo perché di recente ti evito? Perché non voglio parlarti? Perché vorrei non vederti tutti i santissimi giorni della mia vita, quando invece devo farlo?”

“Beh” – borbottò incerto Kageyama, sentendo una goccia di sudore scendergli all’altezza della tempia – “a dire il vero…sì”

Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Hinata perse le staffe, e iniziò ad urlargli contro: “Tu ti preoccupi solo della tua fottuta pallavolo! Ecco perché! Non te ne importa un cazzo di me, tutto ciò che vuoi è qualcuno che sappia schiacciare le tue alzate e farti vincere! Vuoi solo vincere, vincere, vincere, ed egocentrico come sei sacrificheresti anche i tuoi stessi compagni di squadra, fosse necessario! Questo sei, solo un fottuto egoista di merda!”

Kageyama sbiancò al sentirsi riversare addosso tanto odio. Non immaginava davvero che Hinata fosse adirato con lui a tal punto. Non gli aveva mai sentito usare un linguaggio del genere, e persino gli insulti che spesso si scambiavano, alla fin fine, non erano mai usciti dall’ambito della bonarietà. Kageyama si sentì come quella volta, quando l’intera squadra gli si rivoltò contro, ai tempi delle medie. No, anzi. Si sentì peggio. Perché ora si trattava di Hinata. In verità, con i compagni di squadra di scuola media non aveva mai avuto un legame molto speciale. I loro rapporti non uscivano fuori dal campo di gioco, a dirla tutta. Ma lui era Hinata. Avevano condiviso qualcosa di più di un semplice pallone. Avevano condiviso un obiettivo. Avevano condiviso un sogno. Non poteva permettere che l’aspetto della sua personalità che talvolta lo portava ad essere una sorta di re dispotico rovinasse tutto. Stavolta no.

“Hai…hai ragione” – ammise a fatica – “Ho la tendenza ad essere così puntato verso la vittoria che talvolta non tengo conto delle esigenze dei miei compagni di squadra. Mi rendo conto che a volte quando sono in campo pretendo troppo. Farò in modo che non succeda più”.

Ma Hinata non si placò al sentire tale risposta, al contrario continuò, furibondo tanto quanto prima: “Non è questo il punto!!”

Kageyama, sbigottito al sentirsi dire così, replicò: “E allora quale sarebbe?!”

“Ma sei stupido o cosa?! Tutti, e dico tutti, se ne sono accorti. Sugawara, Nishinoya, Asahi, Daichi, Yachi. Perfino Tsukishima, che si fa sempre i fatti suoi. E tu mi stai dicendo che non capisci?!”

“No che non capisco!!!”

“Ma che razza di idiota sei?!” – e detto questo, Hinata fece una cosa che Kageyama non avrebbe mai nemmeno lontanamente immaginato, nemmeno tra un milione di anni. Gli prese il colletto della felpa, in modo da portare la sua faccia alla sua altezza, e gli diede un bacio. Un bacio sulle labbra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volley-dork...and love-dork!

Sdraiato sul suo letto, Kageyama non riusciva a dormire, immerso nei pensieri com’era, e cercava di attenuare il suo nervosismo palleggiando, così come era solito fare. Rifletteva sui fatti recentemente avvenuti, e sul significato che potevano avere. Dopo avergli dato un bacio, Hinata lo aveva allontanato con uno spintone, e se ne era andato verso casa bofonchiando il consueto “idiota!”. Quindi Hinata nutriva dei sentimenti per lui? Kageyama non sapeva che pensare. Ad essere sinceri, fino ad allora non aveva mai nemmeno riflettuto su cosa volesse dire…sì insomma, spendere il proprio tempo con un'altra persona. Perché era proprio così che lui lo vedeva: un dispendio di tempo, che avrebbe invece potuto dedicare alla pallavolo.  Quando alle medie vedeva il suo senpai Oikawa in dolce compagnia, si chiedeva perché si dilettasse in ciance inutili anziché pensare ad allenarsi. Proprio non riusciva a concepire come un tipo motivato e talentuoso come lui potesse perdere di vista il suo obiettivo così facilmente. La pallavolo richiede concentrazione ed impegno costanti: per puntare al massimo, è necessario dedicarcisi con tutti sé stessi. Per questo si era sempre focalizzato sull’eliminare elementi di distrazione dalla sua vita, e si era detto che gli affari di cuore, qualora avesse avuto a che farci, sarebbero stati uno di quelli. Tuttavia, fino ad allora non gli era mai capitato di averne esperienza diretta, un po’ perché aveva comunque appena 15 anni, un po’ perché il suo atteggiamento molto schivo ed evasivo probabilmente non aveva incitato eventuali pretendenti a dichiararsi. Anzi, per dirla tutta, non pensava nemmeno che ci fossero state in giro molte persone interessate a lui. Men che meno, si aspettava che Hinata potesse esserlo. Eppure, i fatti dicevano altro. Da quanto nutriva questi sentimenti? Quanto forti erano? Con chi ne aveva parlato? Dopo essersi arrovellato il cervello formulando possibili ipotesi che rispondessero a queste domande, nessuna delle quali veramente convincente, si pose finalmente la fatidica e più importante questione: invece lui, verso Hinata, cosa provava? Era la prima volta che si fermava a riflettere su cosa davvero sentisse quando era in sua compagnia. Certamente, il fatto che tra loro si fosse creato questo forte legame come partner di squadra lo faceva sentire…beh, in una parola, bene. Si divertiva quando loro due approfittavano dei pochi minuti della pausa pranzo per allenarsi, si sentiva infervorato ogni volta che gli alzava la palla, si sentiva perfettamente appagato quando sentiva il suono del pallone che colpiva il campo opposto riecheggiare con forza in tutta la palestra. Ma bastava questo a parlare di…di amore? Kageyama non sapeva come decifrare questo enigma. Del resto, prima avrebbe dovuto trovare la risposta ad un’altra domanda. Cos'era, in sostanza, l’amore?

[…]  
  
Il mattino seguente, Kageyama fu sorpreso di veder arrivare Hinata puntuale e raggiante di energia come ogni altro giorno. Lo salutò con allegria, agitando vigorosamente la mano, e gli diede una forte pacca sulla spalla per incitarlo ad iniziare l’allenamento. Anche mentre compieva gli esercizi, il suo compagno dai capelli arancioni gli pareva comportarsi normalmente, correndo da una parte all’altra del campo con scatti fulminei e talvolta mancando in maniera molto comica le palle che gli venivano alzate. Se da una parte Kageyama era confuso e turbato, dall’altra, a dire il vero, si sentiva quasi sollevato. Non avrebbe dovuto impazzire per trovare una soluzione a come districarsi da una situazione tanto ingarbugliata.  Più che come rifiutare i sentimenti del compagno in una maniera che non fosse troppo brusca, in realtà ciò che lo preoccupava era capire come si sentiva lui. Perché in realtà, una decisione su come rispondergli…non l’aveva ancora presa.


	6. Chapter 6

Anche il giorno dopo, fu la stessa storia. Hinata era lo stesso di sempre: entusiasta ogni qualvolta gli si presentava la possibilità di compiere una schiacciata, scattante come una lepre e cordiale verso qualunque forma di essere vivente. La cosa non tranquillizzava Kageyama, tutt’altro, lo inquietava ed irritava: ma allora, come mai due giorni prima aveva agito in quel modo? Possibile che si fosse mosso per puro istinto, dettato solo dalla foga del momento e non da emozioni vere e proprie? Possibile che in realtà considerasse quello che era avvenuto come un fatto di ben poca importanza? La situazione era così irreale che a Kageyama pareva quasi di essere impazzito e di aver avuto un’allucinazione. Magari aveva sognato anche quello…Kageyama, a questo punto, volse sbigottito lo sguardo verso il basso. Una delle sue mani, senza che se ne rendesse conto, era andata a toccare le sue labbra, per accarezzarle, come a voler risvegliare la memoria tattile di quell’evento. Kageyama ritrasse subito la mano, quasi spaventato dal suo stesso comportamento. Ma che diavolo gli prendeva?  
   
[…]  
   
“Kageyama, scusami, ma dopo l’allenamento potresti trattenerti un secondo? C’è qualcosa che vorrei dirti”  
  
A fargli questa domanda non era stato Hinata. Era stata Yachi. Kageyama, pur sorpreso dalla peculiare richiesta, aveva acconsentito e stava aspettando Yachi fuori dalla palestra, mentre quest’ultima finiva di sistemare gli ultimi utensili e di chiudere il tutto. Cosa mai poteva volere Yachi da lui? Ripensandoci, non avevano mai nemmeno avuto un’effettiva conversazione. I loro incontri si limitavano all’allenamento, o a quando faceva a lui ed a Hinata la cortesia di aiutarli con i compiti per scuola. Tuttavia, non erano mai andati oltre un semplice scambio di parole, e quindi Kageyama si interrogava su quale argomento avrebbe verto l’incontro a quattr’occhi si profilava, ed inoltre sul motivo per quale fosse appunto un colloquio tra solo loro due, senza che terzi potessero parteciparvi.  
  
“Grazie per avermi aspettato, Kageyama” – esordì con un sorriso Yachi, giunta per chiudere l’ultima porta della palestra, dove avevano stabilito che l’altro l’avrebbe attesa.  
  
“Figurati” – rispose con semplicità Kageyama, pur preso da un certo nervosismo – “Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi?”  
  
La piccola manager arrossì, ma poi lo sguardò nei suoi occhi diventò improvvisamente deciso, così come suonò il suo tono mentre diceva: “Si tratta di Hinata”.  
Kageyama sbiancò al sentir pronunciare queste parole. Cosa voleva dire? Li aveva forse visti? No, non era possibile, lui aveva preso la sua bici per rincorrere Hinata, e non avrebbe certo fatto in tempo ad assistere alla scena se li avesse rincorsi a piedi.  
  
“Vorrei che tu dessi il giusto peso alla situazione. Hinata merita di essere trattato con il dovuto rispetto. Dovresti riflettere bene su cosa dirgli, e su come dirglielo nel miglior modo possibile”.  
  
Cosa? Quindi il motivo dell’incontro era semplicemente fargli una paternale? Ma allora ciò significava che Hinata gli aveva forse parlato di ciò che provava per lui?  
  
“Io…” – aggiunse, con voce incerta, ma che sembrava cristallinamente sincera – “Non voglio vedere Hinata triste”.  
  
Triste? Ma se in quei due giorni era l’immagine della felicità! A meno che…non stesse fingendo…  
  
“Lui meriterebbe di aver accanto qualcuno che ricambi i suoi sentimenti e che lo renda felice” – al dire queste parole, Kageyama notò un’evidente rossore comparire sulle candide guance di Yachi. Un pensiero, assurdo, balenò nella mente di Kageyama, che senza rendersene conto lo mise subito in parole:  
“Yachi…ma a te Hinata piace?”.  
  
Per quanto fosse possibile, il rossore sul viso della ragazza aumentò ulteriormente. Quello da solo fu una risposta più che esplicativa, persino per un’idiota in maniera sentimentale come Kageyama. Riflettendoci, il fatto che avesse ascoltato gli sfoghi di Hinata riguardo al suo compagno di squadra, come ad esempio quello di due giorni prima, nonostante ciò che provava, costituiva un’ulteriore prova di quanto i sentimenti di lei andassero oltre la semplice amicizia.  
  
“Potrei farti la stessa domanda” – rispose incisivamente Yachi, per poi imbracciare il suo zaino ed iniziare ad avviarsi verso la strada di casa. Ad un certo punto però si voltò e rivolse a Kageyama, che ancora si trovava come pietrificato nell’esatta posizione di poco prima, le seguenti parole: “Te lo chiedo per favore. Rifletti seriamente sulle tue azioni, di qui in avanti”.  
  
E dopo quest’ammonizione, che in realtà dal suo tono di voce aveva più l’aria di una supplica, continuò a camminare per la sua strada, con una lacrima a correrle la guancia che Kageyama per il buio non riuscì a scorgere. 


	7. Chapter 7

Più passava il tempo, più Kageyama rimaneva incredulo di fronte ai bizzarri eventi che si stavano verificando tutti insieme in quei giorni. Non solo lui piaceva a Hinata, ma era perfino venuto a conoscenza del fatto che Yachi era innamorata dello stesso Hinata. Del resto, erano quindicenni nel pieno dell’adolescenza. Sarebbe stato perfettamente normale prendersi una cotta per una persona con cui si trascorre assieme quasi ogni giorno e si condividono interessi e passioni. Ma perché per lui non era così? Perché lui non era…normale, come tutti gli altri? Si sentiva un vero imbranato, un inetto, perlomeno per quel che riguardava le relazioni sociali. Era sempre stato consapevole di questa sua incompetenza, ma a dire il vero non gliene era mai importato più di tanto. Anzi, ciò gli permetteva di dedicarsi esclusivamente al suo vero amore: la pallavolo. Tuttavia, da quando Hinata aveva compiuto quel gesto, tutto era cambiato. Era consapevole che Hinata meritava, se non di poter stare con la persona per cui provava un forte attaccamento, di ricevere perlomeno una risposta sincera, ma allo stesso tempo, non voleva essere incauto. Era deciso a ponderare bene la sua scelta e a comunicare la sua decisione nel modo e nel momento più opportuni. Ma nonostante questa risolutezza, non riusciva a risolvere il dilemma che lo perseguitava. Così, ad ulteriore riprova della sua idiozia in campo sentimentale, si fece una domanda talmente sciocca che sarebbe rientrata nell’ambito della “normalità” solo se fosse stata pronunciata da una ragazzina che a sei anni avesse ricevuto la sua prima lettera d’amore: ma i sintomi dell’amore, quali sono?  
  
[…]  
  
Il giorno dopo, Hinata non si presentò. In Kageyama ira e panico si dibattevano: ira perché Hinata aveva osato saltare un allenamento, come mai prima di allora; panico perché aveva timore di esserne lui la causa. Fu Yachi a chiarire le circostanze dell’inusuale assenza: Hinata si era recato a Tokyo, così che si sarebbe assentato per una settimana. Ciò però non fece che aumentare l’ansia di Kageyama. Perché se ne era andato proprio quando mancavano pochi giorni agli interscolastici? E cosa era andato a fare a Tokyo? A fare una visita di piacere in compagnia della famiglia? A spiare squadre rivali che avrebbero potuto fronteggiare in futuro? O magari ad allenarsi in compagnia di un campione ritiratosi dall’attività? La lista delle ipotesi nella testa di Kageyama diventò più lunga ed improbabile man mano che l’allenamento continuava, tant’è che si risolse ad interrogare Yachi su quale fosse l’effettiva ragione durante una pausa dagli esercizi.  
  
“Beh ecco…è andato a trovare Kenma” – disse, un poco esitante, la piccola manager.  
  
“Kenma?!” – quasi urlò, per quanto esterrefatto rimase al ricevere quella notizia.  
  
“Beh, sì”  
  
Kageyama si sentì agitarsi dentro, come una sensazione viscerale che partiva dalla stomaco, ma che mandava impulsi elettrici a tutti i suoi muscoli. E poi, avvertiva qualcosa di diverso nella zona degli occhi, come se avesse un moscerino a molestarlo, ma era qualcosa che premeva dall’interno e che lo costringeva a battere le ciglia più forte per attenuarne il fastidio.  
  
Ricordava bene lo sguardo di Kenma quando si stavano dirigendo in infermeria al momento dell’infortunio di Hinata. Era come lo sguardo di Hinata quando gli aveva indirettamente confessato quello che provava per lui, era come quello di Yachi quando gli aveva parlato di Hinata la sera prima. Non era lo sguardo di chi si preoccupa per un amico. Kageyama si sentì come gli fosse stato tolto un velo di fronte agli occhi, anzi, la rivelazione fu talmente folgorante che si potrebbe dire che lo colse come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Kageyama si sentì come se il tempo si riavvolgesse e guardasse in terza persona tutti gli avvenimenti che erano avvenuti dal suo ultimo anno delle medie…la sua mano che afferrava con rabbia la rete da pallavolo, tanto era frustrato che un ragazzo con un tale potenziale e voglia di vincere avesse sprecato tre dei suoi anni maggiormente formativi. Il dolore per la palla che gli ricadeva sulla testa quando aveva appreso con immenso sbigottimento che sarebbe stato in squadra con quello stesso ragazzo. La naturalezza con cui aveva alzato per la prima volta una palla ad Hinata, quando era rimasto totalmente ammirato dalla sua determinazione a migliorare. La fiducia con cui gliela aveva alzata tutte le infinite volte che erano seguite a quella. La rabbia quando Hinata lo aveva distaccato raggiungendo l’attivo di 230 contro 228 vittorie di corsa mattutina per chi giungeva per primo in palestra. La sicurezza con cui aveva dichiarato ad Hinata che grazie a lui sarebbe stato invincibile. Lo stato di disperazione e frustrazione in cui erano sprofondati dopo la sconfitta con l’Aoba Josai. L’orgoglio che aveva provato quando quel piccoletto aveva sfidato uno dei cinque migliori giocatori dell’intero Giappone. Kageyama provò nuovamente queste sensazioni, tutte insieme e sovrapposte, e poi più niente, come se un’infinità di colori si unisse per giungere al colore che li incorporava tutti e nessuno: il nero. Senza un singolo pensiero, mormorò un flebile “devo andare” che solo Yachi poté udire, per poi per la prima volta nella sua vita compiere un gesto che mai avrebbe più compiuto dopo: mentire dicendo che si sentiva male per saltare l’allenamento. Sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di tutti, si diresse verso lo spogliatoio, si cambiò velocemente e iniziò a correre, correre, correre con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni, per fermarsi solo quando, giunto a destinazione, estrasse i soldi dal sua tasca e strepitò ad incredulo impiegato ferroviario: “Un biglietto dello shinkansen per Tokyo, per favore!”.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo shinkansen è una rete ferroviaria giapponese di treni ad altà velocità


	8. Chapter 8

"E dai, mi hai costretto a portarti in giro perché giocare ai videogame in casa ti pareva noioso, e nemmeno presti un po’ di attenzione quando ti spiego le cose?" – si lamentò sbuffando Kenma, anche se in quel suo tipico tono pacato e rilassato.

“Eh? Oh sì, scusami, hai ragione, mi sono distratto un secondo”.  
Dannazione, come mai continuava a pensare a Kageyama? Aveva fatto in modo che ci fossero più di 300 chilometri tra loro due appositamente per distrarsi e dimenticarsi di tutta quella faccenda per un po’. Era a Tokyo, la più bella metropoli del Giappone, in compagnia di uno dei suoi migliori amici, e nonostante tutto non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente quell’idiota. Ripensava ai fatti dell’altro giorno, e sentiva il cuore iniziare a battergli e le guance diventare di color rosso acceso, pur non essendo presente il diretto interessato. Come aveva potuto fare…quello che aveva fatto? Cosa gli era saltato in testa per baciare Kageyama così, dal niente? Ora non solo avrebbe perso il suo alzatore, ma anche uno delle persone a lui più care, ne era sicuro. In quel momento aveva agito senza riflettere, preso dalla rabbia e dal foga del momento, per poi pentirsi non solo del suo gesto, ma anche di ogni singola parola uscita dalle sue labbra. Non aveva mai avuto intenzione di offendere Kageyama, e non pensava sul serio nemmeno una delle accuse che gli aveva inferto. Ma ormai era troppo tardi, quel che era fatto era fatto, e non restava altra alternativa se non cercarsi di dimenticarsi dell’intera faccenda il prima possibile. Magari, con un po’ di fortuna e un po’ di tempo, anche Kageyama ci avrebbe semplicemente riso sopra, e avrebbe finito col rimuovere dalla memoria l’accaduto.  
  
“Guarda, siamo arrivati” – gli fece notare Kenma, a cui non era certo sfuggito l’ulteriore assenza momentanea della mente di Hinata.  
  
“Waaaa” – urlò il piccoletto in visibilio, alzando lentamente gli occhi verso l’alto per seguire i contorni di ciò che si ergeva davanti a lui – “La Tokyo Tower!”.  
  
Un sorriso sfuggì a Kenma, nel vedere gli occhi dell’amico illuminarsi per così poco. Era eccitato quasi tanto quanto quando giocava a pallavolo.  
  
“Dai, saliamo in cima! Dove si fa il biglietto? Su Kenma, su!” – lo esortò Hinata, afferrando l’amico per la manica della felpa.  
  
“Shouyou, smettila, non tirare” – protestò l’altro, pur lasciandosi trascinare verso la biglietteria.  
  
In quel momento, un cellulare squillò. Era quello di Hinata. Rovistò nella sua tasca e, quando lo trovò, sbiancò a leggere il nome scritto sullo schermo. Era Kageyama. Hinata sentì una sensazione di ansia crescere dentro di lui, e iniziò a formulare varie ipotesi sul motivo della chiamata. Cosa voleva? Rinfacciargli di non essere andato all’allenamento? Dichiarargli che respingeva i suoi sentimenti, così come gli aveva fatto intendere fino ad allora? Nel frattempo, il telefono continuava a suonare incessantemente, tant’è che fu Kenma a ricordargli: “Shouyou, forse dovresti rispondere”.  
  
Hinata schiacciò il tasto verde e portò il cellulare all’orecchio. “P-p-pronto?” – disse con voce tremante, tanto era agitato.  
  
“Idiota!!! Dove sei?” – sentì una voce strepitare all’altro capo della linea. Sì, decisamente si trattava di Kageyama.  
  
“Kageyama, sono a Tokyo. Non ve l’ha detto Yachi?”  
  
“No, idiota! Intendevo dove ti trovi in questo momento! Idiota d’un Hinata!”  
  
“Eh? Sono davanti alla Tokyo Tower…aspetta un momento, ma io sono a Tokyo e tu sei a Miyagi, perché diavolo me lo stai chieden-“  
  
“Sapevo che saresti venuto qui! È il posto più figo della città!” – lo interruppe Kageyama.  
  
“Quello è poco ma sicuro!! Ma perché dic-“ – stavolta non fu Kageyama ad interrompere Hinata, ma la sua voce che si spense da sola, mentre il suo sguardo era concentrato su un punto un poco più lontano.  
  
A circa cento metri da lui un ragazzo dai capelli corvini si guardava ansiosamente attorno, con l’aria di chi sta cercando disperatamente qualcuno. Era così teso e concentrato nel suo sforzo che aveva il naso completamente arricciato e gli occhi semichiusi, ed emanava un’aura che quasi spaventava i turisti che avevano la sfortuna di camminare vicino a lui. Hinata rimase a bocca aperta, e quasi smise di respirare. Era Kageyama. Il suo corpo si mosse in automatico, e senza nemmeno rendersene conto, iniziò a correre verso il suo compagno. Quando quest’ultimo si rese conto di aver trovato colui che cercava, anche lui si precipitò per incontrarlo, e quasi involontariamente, entrambi aprirono le braccia e le protrassero l’uno verso l’alto.  
  
“Kageyama” – mormorò il più piccolo, stretto nella morsa di quel caldo abbraccio.  
  
“Hinata” – lo chiamò allo stesso modo l’altro, aggrappandosi ancora più forte a lui.  
  
Per un momento rimasero così, con i muscoli così contratti che sembrava quasi che stessero evitando di essere separati da una qualche forza invisibile, poi Hinata spostò le mani per metterle sul petto di Kageyama, spintonandolo lontano da sé.  
  
“Aspetta un attimo! Ma tu cosa diavolo ci fai qui?!” – disse, chiedendosi tra sé e sé, oltre al perché si trovasse a Tokyo, anche perché poco prima avesse compiuto quel gesto.  
  
“Non è ovvio, idiota che non sei altro?” – replicò burberamente l’altro, per poi abbassare sia il tono della voce sia lo sguardo: “Sono venuto qui per te”.  
  
“Per me?” - ripeté sbalordito Hinata.  
  
“Certo! Insomma, tu hai saltato l’allenamento! No aspetta, non è questo il punto! Voglio dire che…sì insomma, mi hai fatto proprio imbestialire! Nono, ma non in quel senso! È che…quando ho saputo che eri qui…con quel tizio con lo shatush…e che poi a Yachi piaci…e poi ripensavo a quando mi hai…sì, insomma, a ciò che è successo l’altro giorno…e cioè, non è che sia stato così spiacevole…è che, insomma, dovevo venire!”  
  
Hinata gli rivolse uno sguardo più perplesso del precedente, confuso da quell’insieme di parole che era tutto fuorché una frase di senso compiuto.  
“Sì insomma, io voglio giocare ancora con te! Però non intendo solo quello! Vorrei, non so…fare quello che fanno le persone quando stanno insieme…tipo andare al parco e allenarci ai passaggi insieme…andare a correre insieme…cioè, non solo! Anche, tipo, che diamine, andare al cinema e prendere un pacchetto gigante di popcorn da spartirsi, e cose del genere!”.  
  
Pian piano, Hinata stava forse finalmente ricavando un significato da quei frammentati discorsi, e un dubbio, anzi una speranza, si insinuò in lui.  
  
“Kageyama, mi stai forse dicendo…che tu…vuoi stare con me?”  
  
Kageyama girò la testa di lato e rivolse lo sguardo a terra. Ad Hinata parve che stesse – possibile? – arrossendo.  
  
“Ovvio, idiota! Tu mi piaci! Razza d’idiota!”.  
  
Hinata rimase pietrificato all’istante. Gliel’aveva davvero sentito dire? O stava forse sognando? Sì, doveva essere un sogno, oppure doveva essere in preda di una qualche allucinazione. Lui piaceva a Kageyama. Non poteva essere vero. La memoria lo riportò a quel giorno, quando Yachi gli chiese se in squadra c’era qualcuno che gli piaceva. Lui, ingenuamente, rispose semplicemente che non ci aveva mai riflettuto, e chiese a Yachi cosa si provasse quando si è innamorati di qualcuno. “Eh, come si può spiegare” – aveva risposto la ragazza – “Più tempo stai con quella persona, e più ne vorresti trascorrere. E anche se ci sono cose che non ti piacciono di lei, non importa, perché comunque ci sono più motivi per i quali pensi che lei ne valga la pena, ecco”. Dopo aver ascoltato queste parole, Hinata provò a meditarci su, e un giorno, lo capì. Una persona che rispondeva a questi criteri effettivamente c’era. Ed era Kageyama. Dal quel momento, i suoi sentimenti erano cresciuti di giorno in giorno. Attendeva con impazienza il giorno dopo per potersi allenare insieme, e ancor di più le pause pranzo in cui palleggiavano loro due da soli. Per quanto Kageyama lo irritasse, voleva passare insieme con lui ore e ore. E ogni tanto, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, lo osservava dall’altro lato del campo mentre giocava, concentrato ed attento come sempre, con il sudore a grondargli sulla fronte. Eppure, mai avrebbe osato dichiararsi apertamente, sicuro come era che Kageyama non avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti. Era certo non solo che il suo compagno di squadra non fosse interessato a simili relazioni, ma che addirittura lo avrebbe trovato strano e riprovevole, trattandosi più sempre di una dichiarazione proveniente da un individuo del suo stesso sesso. Invece, adesso quello stesso ragazzo aveva preso un treno appositamente per dirgli che voleva stare con lui. Come poteva credere che stesse veramente succedendo? Lente lacrime sgorgarono dagli occhi di Hinata, e corsero lungo le sue guance, alla cui vista Kageyama impallidì.  
  
“Kageyama…Kageyama…” – mormorò sommessamente.  
  
“Perché ora fai così? Mi dispiace, forse mi sono espresso male, quello che volevo dirti è che-“ – iniziò a balbettare gesticolando, in preda al panico.  
  
“Kageyama!” – ripeté Hinata, stavolta a voce più alta, per poi sprofondare il viso nel petto dell’altro, continuando a singhiozzare.  
  
Sul momento Kageyama, non ancora abituato né a questo tipo di contatto fisico né a queste esternazioni di sentimenti, deglutì e rimase come immobilizzato, ma poi lentamente si mosse per ricambiare l’abbraccio, posizionando una mano sui soffici capelli di Hinata, mentre con l’altra gli avvolgeva la schiena, stringendolo ancora più stretto a sé.  
Hinata sentiva il calore del petto di Kageyama, percepiva la vigorosità con cui quelle braccia lo cingevano, si inebriava dell’odore che il suo corpo emanava. Non aveva bisogno di dettagliate spiegazioni su come i sentimenti del suo compagno si fossero sviluppati, o su come avesse preso la decisione di confessarli: i suoi gesti parlavano per lui. Continuando a ripetere il suo nome, come per accertarsi che l’altro fosse veramente lì e che quei fatti incredibili stessero veramente accadendo, aggiunse: “Kageyama, non te ne andare. Mai più”.  
  
E a quel punto Kageyama pronunciò due parole. Due semplici parole, ma che erano stati sufficienti quando per la prima volta Hinata aveva schiacciato una palla alzata da lui in partita e, ancora una volta, erano sufficienti a suggellare la loro unione: “Sono qui”.  
  
E Hinata sentì, nel profondo del suo cuore, che da allora ci sarebbe sempre stato.    
 


End file.
